Firefly, Glasswing, and Dragonfly
In memory of my three amazing OCs from a dead RP These dragons are for the Forgotten Canon oc contest. Firefly (Bottom dragon on image) Appearance She is kind of an obvious hybrid. Antenna and silk give it away. Otherwise, she looks just like a HiveWing. Her tail is black, and her stinger is a luminescent yellow. Her claws are a dark blue and her talons are a sheer black. Her main body is yellow with flakes of black here and there, while her underscales are a strange crimson. Relationships Her parents were killed, and her egg was left orphaned. Dragonfly, who worked as an apprentice at Raindrop Scales, stole her egg and she hatched. Her twin brother, Glasswing, lay still in the egg until a day later when Dragonfly discovered him. Firefly soon met another hybrid, Jet, and they fell in love. History Her orphan egg was stolen from Blood worm Hive, and she hatched in Jewel Hive. Dragonfly realized she was a hybrid the moment she hatched, but Wasp didn't know. She met Jet at the Glitterbizzare and Glasswing met Jet's sister, Catle. Occasionally, Dragonfly would take her dragonets to other hives for a trip. (That is why they are seen in Cicada Hive.) Shortly after his and Firefly's metamorphosis, Jet ran away from Jewel Hive and Firefly was torn. She currently works with her mother at Raindrop Scales. No one yet has found put her hybridization, so plot ruining has not yet occurred. Personality Very adventurous. Firefly will go to extreme places for thrill, but won'the risk her life. She longs to see Jet again, the dragon who loved helping Firefly pull pranks on Glasswing. Glasswing (Top right dragon on image) Appearance Glasswing definitely had more of a SilkWing look. Besides the hooks on his snout, he looks a lot like a SilkWing. His wings a clear and see through coming from his HiveWing side. They are somewhat SilkWing shaped, but he could pass as a HiveWing or a SilkWing. His mainscales are blue and silver, but if one wanted to see a HiveWing from him, the blue would come as a red. He has sort of an illusion color scheme, so he is safe from Queen Wasp. Relationships Being Firefly's twin, he was also stolen from Bloodworm Hive and was adopted as Dragonfly's son. He once saw a glass sculpture of Jet and Firefly flying side by side and he got jelous. He isn't fond of Jet, but possibly has a crush on Jet'a sister, Catle. His real mother and father are dead. History He was hatched in Raindrop Scales's basement, but woke up hours after hatching. At his first Glitterbizzare party, he met Jet and Catle. He then wandered to the library where he became very smart. After Jet and Catle left Jewel Hive, Glasswing forgot about crushed and worked hard to prepare for his metamorphosis. He was very pleased to find his wings matched his name. Glasswing currently works for his mother as an assistant. Personality Glasswing is the SilkWing version of Starflight. He would literally die if you made him watch a scroll being burned. He is very cautious and protective of his sister. He no longer cares about Catle, so he focuses his mind on research. Dragonfly (Far left on image) Appearance Dragonfly had black/Jade talons and black jade. Her underscales are golden and her mainscales are bright yellow and black. Relationships Dragonfly prefers to not talk about her parents. She is very close to Pinacate, as she is her apprentice. She adopted Firefly and Glasswing from the Bloodworm Hive before it was burned down. Dragonfly once met a SilkWing known as Ero, and she couldn't get him out of her mind. History Dragonfly prefers to not talk about her history. Her parents, she claims, left her alone to be adopted. Pinacate took her in and was taught in glass-making, sewing, and other crafts. When she was 11, she ran vidited Bloodworm Hive and the hatchery. She had noticed a weird egg. Large, and discolored for a SilkWing or HiveWing egg. The egg hatched into twins, hybrids, and Dragonfly cared for them as their mother. Personality Dragonfly is generally cautious, but was once extreme before she took the hybrids in. She alwqys loves having fun, and excitement every once in a while. She has done a great job hding her dragonets so not too much excitement for her yet. Saftey first is her motto. Gallery Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:HiveWings Category:SilkWings Category:Hybrids Category:Females Category:Males Category:Content (LimeyTheRainwing)